tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Prefix
Prefix is a RED Scout TF2 Freak created by YouTube user RAWisJimbo His theme is Lockyn - Volt. Appearance Prefix is a RED Scout wearing the Cross-Comm Express, the Flapjack, and the Breakneck Baggies. Origin Prefix was once an intensely overconfident BLU Scout, to the point where he would throw his teammate's lives into jeopardy while trying to "wing it." This eventually led to a point where he had fallen into the pit on Upward along with the cart. He was blown to pieces, save his head and a small chunk of his body. The BLU team had soon left to celebrate their victory, assuming their Scout was dead, and thus they had left what was left of him behind. His torso and head were collected by a surviving RED Engineer and Medic. From there, they used the very dead corpse for cybernetic reanimation experiments. The medic managed to revive his brain and heart, and kept them functioning in separate machinery while the engineer worked on replacing the missing body parts with robotic alternatives. Eventually, nearly three months later, the Engineer had replaced the lower right corner of the Scout's torso, along with every arm and leg. All that was required after that point was to add artificial skin, and then put the heart and brain back in their respective locations in his body. Another week passed, and the process was finally complete. they had wired the brain back into the body, and given it control over every robotic limb and body part they gave him. It was a success. the Medic and Engineer informed him of what happened, how they found him, and how they revived him. The Scout expressed gratitude to the pair of RED Mercs, and he proceeded to ask if the robotic parts he had gave him "cool superpowers." The Engineer assured him that they had given him something along the lines of that. The Scout was on his way later that week, after sticking around a little while to adjust to his new body. The Engineer and Medic were stoked about their success, and told him to come back to their lab if he ever took heavy damage and needed repairs. The Scout decided that with cool powers, he needed a cool name. So he chose the name Prefix. No one knows why. He probably chose it because he thought it sounded cool. Personality and Behaviour Prefix is still overconfident and arrogant, like basically every Scout out there. He will always pause to make a short quip in the middle of a battle, and will, without exception, insult everyone he comes across in some way. Whether or not he truly means it, well. That depends on who it is he's insulting. If Prefix sees someone as a friend, he may still insult them, but he still treats his friends with respect, as he likes their company. Prefix is a vigilante. He intentionally searches for freaks, (or even regular mercs) performing tasks he deems "evil." Upon seeing a criminal or evildoer (as he puts it), he will either jump towards them and attack or sneak up behind them. Either way, he engages in battle with them. Among those he doesn't think are evil, Prefix is quite friendly. He'll still chuck an insult or two at them, but he means well, and will never intentionally attack them. Powers and Abilities As a result of his now-partly robotic body, Prefix is just brimming with abilities not seen in your everyday Scout. Among these include physical enhancements, and straight up weapons embedded in his hands. Physical Enhancements Prefix is no longer confined to human capabilities, due to all of his limbs (aside from his head, that is) being completely robotic. One such perk of these limbs is that he is now capable of reaching a running speed of up to 80 km/h, easily outrunning any regular Mercenary Scout. He uses this speed to his advantage, often being able to take opponents completely by surprise. Another perk of his robotic limbs is that his strength is enhanced, as well. At least, for a Scout. His power is still no greater than that of a regular Mercenary Heavy, but he still takes advantage of this power boost in battle, easily holding his own with tougher opponents that a Scout would not normally be able to tangle with. Moving on from his arms and legs, his head still has an enhancement of its own. the Cross-Comm Express' eye, though the colour has shorted out, is still very capable of allowing Prefix to do things he could not with a regular human eye, such as an infrared mode, allowing him to see heat signatures through thin cover, such as bushes. Other Prefix's hands contain a variety of different functions he can perform, such as his Shock Fists, the default mode for when he's fighting. This mode allows him to deliver electrically-charged punches to his opponent. They do not do much to freaks, especially not those who can resist electricity, but to a regular Merc, it's the equivalent of a critical hit from a Heavy. Another mode would be the Electron Shot. This mode allows Prefix to launch an energy beam similar to that of a pompson, but using his hand, and not an external tool. This energy shot does not remove cloak or ubercharge, but it still can be a bit of an annoyance to those trying to take out Prefix from a distance. The third mode is Taser Fingers. It's exactly what it sounds like. It's a shock more concentrated than the Shock Fists, but not one that does more damage. It's generally used to stun opponents, and not to hurt them. His final mode are the defibrillator palms. They are also exactly what they sound like. Should someone die that Prefix particularly likes, he can use his palms like defibrillator pads, and revive them. However, this comes at a cost of immensely draining his internal battery. PrefixFists.png|Shock Fists Prefix Electron Shot.png|Electron Shot Faults and Weaknesses Even with his powers, Prefix has immense shortcomings. He may be able to hold his own, but not very well if the opponent knows how to exploit his weaknesses. Because he is now part machine, and essentially relies on his new body parts to keep his heart going and his brain working, if that machinery were to shut down, it would be very bad for him. an Electromagnetic Pulse would easily shut him down and incapacitate him, and that's if it doesn't kill him. He also needs to recharge every now and then, and the longer he stays in the fight, the more his battery drains, and the closer he gets to immediately dropping and entering a recharge mode where he is completely unconscious while his machine parts recharge. This mode can leave him extremely vulnerable to anyone looking to harm him, as he cannot move in this state. Even though he has enhanced strength and speed, his durability has not increased much. He is still easily taken out with enough brute force. Though that is easier said than done due to his immense speed, it is still one of his biggest shortcomings. If he were to go up against an exceptionally powerful freak alone, he would not last very long. And last, but not least, Prefix is way overconfident. He doesn't know when he can't deal with something, and will dive in without regard for it. this often leads to situations where he is overwhelmed and has to get out quickly before he gets either badly damaged, or even killed. Category:Concepts made by RAWisJimbo Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:RED Team Category:Scouts Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Fragile Speedsters